Freddy Jones: SemiLife Story
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [[Complete!]]Freddy's life isn't as sugarcoated as it may seem from the outside. As he slowly reveals his secret to his friends, he goes through more chaos than anyone would know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast**

**A/N: Freddy's father is a drunk and abuses him. No one knows about it. Will he tell his friends when things go too far? Um… Stay tuned to find out? And pairings are undecided.**

Chapter 1

I stormed out the front door in a rage. My dad was pissing me off more than usual. Let's put it this way, he got drunk last night. I hopped into my sister's car. Hannah was 17, and a senior at Saint Peters High School. The school I am a freshman in.

Hannah drove off towards the school, she dropped me off and drove away to find a parking spot. I saw Zach and Katie standing outside the school, "Hey Guys." I said, smiling.

Zach punched me in the arm, playfully, "Hey Spazzy!"

"Ow…" I winced when he punched me.

"You okay Freddy?"

"Never been better…" I rubbed my arm as we walked into the school. That was a lie. My arm had been fine, before my Dad got into the beer and was pissed at me for coming home 10 minutes late. That's all I have to say.

Katie and Zach nodded, "Alright Freddy. Whatever you say." Katie shook her head and we walked towards the 9th grade lockers.

"Not good…" I said to Zach and Katie, there was a really big guy at my locker, "Did I do anything last night?" I asked them, my memory wasn't exactly good.

"Freddy, that's no one new. It's Eric."

"Oh. Why's he trying to intimidate me?"

"Trying? Looks like it worked Spazzy."

"Well… Not anymore, now that I know it's him…" I walked up to my locker, "Move it Burns."

Eric looked at me, "Or what Jones?"

"You know what I can do."

"Show me."

I punched him in the face. He went to punch me back, put I dodged it, I continued to punch him, and he ran away.

"Mr. Jones." A female voice said behind me, I didn't know who it was, but I thought I was in trouble. I turned around, it was Summer, perfect, annoying, nagging, Summer Anne Hathaway.

"Yes Ms. Hathaway? Or is it Mrs. Burns? I can't keep track."

"Fredrick David Jones! How could you even suggest that?"

"You two HAVE been having an on and off relationship since… forever." I said, then added, "And never call me by my full name. Ever."

"Alright Freddy. I'll stop. But we better get to class. Seeing as we have… 2 minutes."

"Alright Ms. Hathaway." I said, I looked at Zach and Katie, "Let's go."

The four of us walked down the hallway, towards our Core Class. Ms. Winston. I hated her, so did everyone with an attention span of more than 3 seconds.

I almost made the cut. I had an attention span of 4 seconds.

I sat next to Marta and Gordon. I made it work for me, 2 band people and I could talk whenever I wanted, well, we weren't supposed to, but we did anyways. It was fine, by us. But not by her.

Marta looked at me, "Nice fight with Eric." She whispered.

"Wasn't truly a fight. Seeing as he never got a chance to hit me…" I explained, not that I cared, I didn't want to have any more pain.

"And?" Marta asked, "He ran away. And he's like… twice your size."

"True…" I thought about it, Marta was right.

"Okay, silence everyone." Ms. Winston said, clapping her hands to get our attention. Once everyone shut up, she began to talk, "The principal has told all the Grade 9 Core teachers to repeat this message. There are way to many fights in this grade."

Once she said that all eyes turned to me. I shrunk down in my seat.

She continued, "Now, now, it's not right to make accusations." She lowered her voice just low enough so we could hear her but she could act like we didn't, "Although you are all correct." She raised her voice again, "But the principal wanted me to tell you that the next person he catches fighting will be suspended for 5 days. And… that's what he wanted me to tell you."

Zach turned around and looked at me, "Dude. You gotta chill out. You can't get suspended."

"You say that like I start the fights on purpose!" I hissed, "It's not my fault that people start crap with me and I have a short temper…"

"We know Freddy." Alicia said, from behind me, "But you cannot get yourself suspended. Remember what Dewey said?"

"What time?"

"If anyone gets suspended they are out of the band for that time." Summer repeated, "Education comes first."

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

"Did Mr. Sands see you this morning?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then you should be fine. And you better stay out of fights in the future. We can't find a new drummer on such short notice!"

"And finding one as good as me would make the task twice as hard."

"Shrink your head Jones." Summer exclaimed.

"He's right though Sum." Zach added, "He is really good, and finding someone as good as him might be difficult…" He laughed.

I shook my head, "You guys need to lay off. I'm going to keep my cool. Around Sands anyway…"

"Freddy!" Katie exclaimed, "And if another teacher sees you and reports you to him?"

"I'll take out my anger off school grounds?"

"FREDDY!" They all screamed.

"Fine, fine, I'll… um… try to be good?"

"That's what we want to hear." Summer said, laughing.

We left that class and were walking down the hall. I saw my sister with her boyfriend and a bunch of her friends. She glared at me, "Did you guys hear that we might not get to have our Spring Fling because the freshmen are getting into too much trouble?" She asked her mob, as if completely ignoring me.

Her best friend, Tara, replied, "Yeah, I heard that. Did you hear it's mostly your brother?" They all walked away laughing.

I kicked a nearby locker and kept walking down the hallway.

Lawrence looked at the locker and ran up to me, "Freddy. It's not good to bottle up your anger like that…"

"I'm not bottling anything up."

"You dented the locker!"

"I did what now?" I turned around and looked at the locker, "Whoa…"

We continued to walk down the halls. Random people that I didn't even know were giving me death glares. I walked into my class, followed by Zach, Marta, and Tomika. "I don't know how much longer I can take this…" I said, sitting in the back of the room. Zach next to me, and Marta on my other side. Tomika next to Marta.

Zach shook his head, "Man… It's not just you."

"But… It is mostly you." Marta said, shrugging.

"Not helping." I said, putting my head down on my desk.

"I'm sorry Freddy. It's just that-" She was cut off by some really big kid.

"Jones, if you don't shape up and our dance gets cancelled, I'm going to have to kick your ass."

I looked up at him, "Number 1, it's called a breath mint. Number 2, I'm not the only one."

"You're the one who starts most of the fights here."

"Actually I don't. People start crap with me, and I get pissed. They actually start it by handing me the bait. And I take it."

"Whatever Jones. Just watch your back."

"How much you wanna bet I'll be getting crap like that all day?" I asked Zach, Marta, and Tomika as he walked away.

"I don't know. He should be happy if the dance gets cancelled." Tomika said, "He's got no chance of getting a date."

All four of us laughed. "Nice one Tomika." I said, smirking.

The day was going… okay. But the one thing I was looking forward to was band practice right after school.

**((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA!))**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast

A/N: Pairings are undecided. I have a vague idea though… Submit your ideas!

Chapter 2

Home sweet home. Okay, I lied. Not home sweet home. Home sweet horror was more like it.

But it wasn't horror yet. Dad was still at work, or at the bar, either one, he wasn't here to bug me. Or hurt me. Same thing… Kind of. Hannah was still at school, dance committee thingy. Stuff that I didn't care about. And mom was… I don't know. Mom was usually home right now… She was the only sane one in the family.

I sat in the living room and began to work on my homework, this seemed unlike me, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I could go to Zach's tonight.

I heard the door open, my eyes bolted to the door as a reflex, although I didn't really care who it was. I got lucky, it was my mom.

"Sorry Fredrick. I would've been home sooner but I had to get some food, seeing as our house is just about empty."

"Okay Mom." I said, her and my father were the only ones that called me Fredrick. I didn't have the nerve to tell either of them that I hated my name or that I went by Freddy. I went back to working on my homework. She continued to talk.

"Your father should be home around 4:30. And do you know where your sister is?"

"Hannah's still at school." It was 3:45 right now, I had 45 minutes left of heaven.

"Doing what?"

"Dance committee, I think…"

"Alright then." My mom began to cook dinner.

I finished my homework, finally, and I shoved it in my backpack. "Mom?" I began.

"Yes Fredrick."

"Can I go to Zach's?"

"Sure. Be home by 9."

"Thanks Mom." I threw my backpack upstairs and called Zach. I had my own line in my room, only because my parents were getting sick of 50 million girls calling the house everyday and tying up the line.

Zach's brother picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Dan, is Zach there? It's Freddy."

"Yeah hold on." Dan put his hand over the receiver and screamed, "ZACH!"

I heard Zach come towards the phone, "For a midget you sure are annoying." He said as he snatched the phone away, "Hey Freddy."

"Hey Zach, you still want me to come over?"

"If you can."

"Sweet, I'll be there in 10."

"Alright, I'll be up front."

"See ya."

"Yup."

We both hung up and I walked out the front door, I walked towards Zach's house, it was only 3 blocks away, not all that far.

I arrived, and Zach was sitting on his porch just as he said he would be.

We walked in the house and Zach's mom was sitting in the living room. "Hello Freddy." She said, smiling.

Zach's house was my safe house. His parents were practically my parents, and were a lot better than my parents. "Hello Mrs. Mooneyham. We're just going to go upstairs and hang out now."

"You two have fun."

"Don't worry Mom, we will." Zach said, shoving his little brother out of the way as we went up to Zach's room.

Dan was in 5th grade, he had Mrs. Dunham. And we laughed at him for it, he would never get the joys of having Dewey as a substitute like we did.

"Hey, I was wondering, what's up with you lately?" Zach asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, you were clutching your arm and crap. What's going on?"

"Got in a fight with the wall." I said, "The wall won."

"Freddy…"

"I'm serious Zach."

"If you tell me what's really going on, I promise you I won't tell anyone."

"You seriously promise?"

"If I tell you can beat the crap out of me."

"Alright… My dad's a drunken bastard."

"We all knew that… But what does that have to do with your arm?"

"He…" I hesitated, "He… He beats the crap out of me."

Zach looked shocked. "He…?"

"Only when I supposedly do something wrong… Like last night. We were at Katie's. I got home at 10:40. Dad wanted me home at 10:30. So he smacked the shit out of me. Sent me flying into the wall."

"Freddy… That's… messed up."

"Tell me about it." I shrugged, "Are we gonna sit here and talk about my dear old dad or are we going to get to practice?"

"Practice."

The two of us walked back downstairs, "Mom ,we're going to Dewey's." Zach said as we were walking out the door.

"Okay. Have fun boys."

"We will." Zach said.

"ZACH! I wanna come!" Dan said, tailing behind us.

"Dude, you're too young. Maybe when you get a cool substitute you can have a band. But you're too much of a loser." I said, we walked to Dewey's apartment.

We walked in and I went back to my drum set. Dewey walked over to me.

"Freddy Jones, shut up and listen."

"I didn't say anything…"

"I said shut up." Dewey said, then began to talk, "Summer told me about the threat at school. With the suspensions for fighting thing. And I know that you are in all the fights at that school. Now, I need you to behave at school, and at home. We can't have you getting grounded either. Got that Jones?"

"Yeah… The majority of it."

"What part don't you get?"

"The part that I'm in all the fights at school." I said, looking Dewey straight in the eyes, "I'm not in the senior fights. Or the junior fights. Or the sophomore fights. Or the cat fights. Just a lot of the freshman fights between guys. And I don't start them either." I was sick of explaining this to people.

"Alright Freddy. But remember what I said."

"Alright Dewey. I'll remember." Why was everyone accusing me! It was not just me. I swear!

We began to play, and I was kind of out of it. Marta had to kick me a couple of times for me to start playing again.

* * *

((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA!)) 

**Zepplin Girl:** Freddy did not start fights! Other people gave him the bait. JUST KIDDING. LoL. And the locker dentation… My friend did that, and it was funny. And your waiting has ended. Here's chapter 2.

**singingblondie:** I'm glad you laughed. Laughter is good.

**Unknown Rocker:** I'll keep it up as long as you keep reviewing… Does that make sense?

**Anime Girl23:** I might have figured out the pairings… But no offense, I definitely will not do Freddy/Summer. That pairing seems weird to me.

**Gerbil:** I like that part too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast**

**A/N: Pairings are undecided. I have a vague idea though… Submit your ideas!**

**Pairing 1: Freddy/Katie (It'll come in this chapter, or the next one)  
Pairing 2?**

Chapter 3

Band practice was over, and I was sitting up in Zach's room, laughing with him, about the stupidest crap too. I looked at Zach's alarm clock, "I have to be home in 5 minutes."

"We'll have my mom drive you!"

The two of us went downstairs and Zach looked at his Mom, "Mom, can we take Freddy home?"

"Sure Zach." She walked out to the car and we followed her. It was exactly 9:00 when I walked into the house. It smelled like beer, neither of my parents were anywhere to be found, and Hannah was probably upstairs. I bolted upstairs and ran into my room.

There was dear old Dad. Sitting on my bed. "Where have you been?"

"I-I-I was at Zach's…" I said, nervous about what he would do.

"Did I say you could go to Zach's?"

"Mom did…"

"And when was this!"

"After school…"

He stood up and threw me onto my bedroom floor, and then he smacked me across the face a few times. This was nothing compared to what he usually did. After he left the room I jumped up and ran over to my bed. I looked at the alarm clock. The blue numbers lit up the entire room. They read 9:03.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the Caller ID, "Brown, Michael" that was Katie's dad. I picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Freddy! What's up?"

"Too much to describe."

"Freddy, I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me what's going on."

"You can't tell anyone Katie." I told her, "Not even Summer."

"I promise."

"Well… My dad…" I paused, I couldn't find the words.

"What about him?"

"He… He…. He beats me Katie."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah… It's just… Why?"

"He's an alcoholic…"

"Freddy how long has this been going on?"

"Since I was like… 3."

"11 years! And you didn't tell us."

I didn't know what to say, "I just… I don't know. I guess I didn't want him to know I was telling people. It would've probably gotten worse."

"Freddy, you could've told me."

"I know…"

"You need to talk to a counselor or something. No wonder you're always getting in fights!"

"Katie. I love you, and I respect your opinion. But I can't tell anyone." I took a deep breath, "And I get in fights because well… people start crap with me."

"But Fr-"

I cut her off, "I gotta go!" I whispered, "He's coming!" I hit the end button and laid down on my bed as if I were asleep. Very unlikely for 9:15. But it was better than getting the crap beat out of me.

I heard his voice, "Jennifer that kid is getting way out of control!"

Then I heard my mother, "I know that Fredrick doesn't always have the greatest behavior. But he's only 14."

"But Jen, he's been suspended too many times to count. He's almost been expelled twice, and I don't even want to get into what he does at home!"

The beer was wearing off, I could tell in his voice. So it wasn't just the alcohol that made him the way he was. It was me.

My mom dragged my dad to their room, or that's what it sounded like.

Then my door opened, "Freddy, I'm not an idiot." It was my sister, flipping the light on.

"You hear that Hannah? It's all my fault."

"I heard him Freddy. And he didn't say it was your fault." My sister said, sitting on my bed. "He said you were a trouble-maker. And I can't say he's wrong."

"Whatever." I rolled over onto my side, staring at my phone.

"Freddy…" Hannah began, "Dad's… messed up in the head."

"Of course you'd say that…"

She smacked me, "Quit the self-pity shit and listen to me."

I sat up and looked at her, "What?" I asked, leaning against my headboard.

"This is the problem. You get all freaked out when Dad hits you, and then when you go to school you do the same thing you did the previous day. It's a never ending cycle!"

"It's not my fault that people are assholes!" I exclaimed, "They start the shit, and they drag me into it!"

"Even if they drag you into it you can drag yourself out."

"I'm not a wimp."

"We've found the problem!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that."

"You care too much about labels and what people think of you."

"Do not!"

"Quit lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then prove it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"If someone starts a fight with you tomorrow, back out."

"But I-"

"Prove that you don't care what people think."

"But Hannah! That's way too much to ask."

"Prove that I'm right, or prove that I'm wrong."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Night Freddy."

"Night Hannah."

She walked out, and I laid back down, "Well, wonder how this is going to work out… " I said to myself.

((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA!))

Unkonw Rocker who BILLieves: I'm keeping up! Because I got 5 reviews.

Krystal: Thanks.

climbingivy: I believe you'll notice your review in the top. D

Pikke Wood: Freddy is just AMAZING!

singingblondie: Updating happens when reviews happen

Salliemae: You are the second person who has requested F/S. My problem with that. I hate it. I'm a huge fan of F/K. So, that's what I decided on. Sorry if that disappoints you.

Vintage is IN x0x: I know! Summer always gets beaten, and I saw Freddy as the one who gets abused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast**

**A/N: Pairings are undecided. I have a vague idea though… Submit your ideas!**

**Pairing 1: Freddy/Katie  
Pairing 2: Zach/Summer**

**Chapter 4**

Time to go back to school. Katie knew, and Hannah was testing my patience in a way.

I got out of Hannah's car and walked up to Zack and Katie, "Hey." My side hurt like hell. And so did my head. But that was because of all the thinking last night.

Both Zack and Katie waved. We were quickly joined by Summer, Marta, and Alicia. "Hey guys." Summer waved to us.

"Hey Sum." Katie replied, waving like a mad woman.

I looked at my watch, and then at the door to the school, "We better go." I headed up to the school. Zack, Katie, Marta, and Alicia followed me.

Summer stood there in shock, and then ran to catch up to us, "Freddy, since when do you care about getting to school on time?"

"Since… Last night." I said, shrugging as we entered the building. A bunch of kids were staring at me, I looked down the hallway, which happened to seem a lot longer than usual, and what did I see but Eric Burns and three other really huge kids standing at my locker. "Oh fuck."

Katie looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"My locker…"

Katie looked at what I was looking at, "You can handle them."

"I promised…"

"Promised who?"

"My sister…"

"What did you promise her?"

"That I wouldn't get in any fights today…"

Zack looked at them, "Come on let's go. If they start shit, we don't have to fight."

I nodded and we walked to them, well… not to them as much as to my locker.

Eric looked at me, "Why if it isn't Jones."

"Shut up." I muttered, opening my locker.

His friend, Aaron Travers, looked at me, "What you aren't going to hit us?"

"Nope."

"Wimp!"

"I am not a wimp…" I said, wanting to turn around and punch them right there. But I promised my sister.

"Whatever you say Jones." Eric snickered.

I slammed my locker and walked away.

A bunch of people who had been in the hall were staring at me. Even my friends, who were shocked at the fact that I hadn't jumped on the opportunity to fight someone.

"Hey look, Hot-Shot Jones is now, a wimp." One guy said to me as I walked into my class.

"Shut the hell up." I growled. "Just because I don't want to get suspended, I'm a wimp? That's messed up."

I walked to my seat and sat down between Zack and Summer. Both of them were laughing about something and I simply brought down the mood. I was pissed, and in pain. And I wasn't going to take it out on anyone but myself.

((That sounds like Freddy is going to hurt himself. No it means he's going to bottle up his emotions. Okay?))

"Freddy, you okay?" Zack looked at me, and he looked concerned.

"Never been better." I muttered.

That was a lie. I felt like crap. But you know, I just needed to get away. I stood up and got a pass to go to the bathroom. I went to my locker and got my stuff. I walked out the front door of the school. I walked off the school grounds. "Freedom!" I told myself as I walked down the street. Then I saw a bar, and a bunch of cars. One of them being my father's. "Oh shit." I dove into a pile of bushes, because the thing I'd been dreading had just happened. My father stumbled out of the bar, drunk as ever.

He looked over at the bushes I was in, I didn't think I was visible. I held my breath. Lucky enough for me, he was on his cell phone. I could hear him talking. "What is it Jennifer?" He was talking to my mom. "How could he be skipping? You saw him get in Hannah's car this morning and you saw them leave for the school."

I was dead.

"All you have is one teacher's word. How do you know he's skipping for sure?"

So dead, I saw my life flashing before my eyes.

"I have to go Jen, I have work to do."

Oh yeah, work at a bar. How could my mom be so stupid to not realize he was at a bar. The slur in his voice was obvious.

As soon as he walked back into the bar I jumped up and bolted down the street. I ran to the mall and went inside, I'd be safe there. What was the chance of my dad going to the mall?

I walked around the mall for a while, looking at the different stores. When my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. "Zack Attack" was what the screen read. Okay, Zack I could talk to. Zack wouldn't spaz on me like Summer, Katie, and anyone else would.

"Hey Zack."

"Dude where the hell are you?"

Forget what I just said. "Places."

"Like…"

"Places I can't reveal."

"So you are skipping!"

"Maybe. I could just be out in the hallway avoiding classes."

"They have a bunch of teachers, janitors, and the school security guard looking for you."

"Didn't know I was that important."

"Where are you though? Seriously."

"Not school." And then I hung up. Putting my phone in my back pocket and walking towards the entrance of the mall. I saw something so unexpected. No one would believe me if I told them.

((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA)  
((Sorry about the shortness. But I had to end it there. Have fun!))

Pikke Wood: I'm sorry you don't like F/K but the fic is good. So that works!

Nanners-77: I'm going to be more detailed… Err… Try to. And I know about the whole Zack thing. But I messed up in chapter 1. So I left it that way.. And this chapter I fixed it.

Krystal: I Love F/K too! (Why do you think I did it?)

Vintage in IN x0x: Labels are a huge problem in my school too! I just thought I should bring his sister into this chapter and I used that. And very awkward coincidence…

climbingivy: I'm going to try and be more detailed in this chapter. I just didn't want to get too into the violence part.

singingblondie: I got your review just as I was updating! LOL

Flchick116: Your suggestion worked! Yay for Z/S!

XXrandomxOxloserXx: Maybe they will, I'm not even sure where I'm going with the couples.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast**

**A/N: FK ZS**

**Chapter 5**

Now was usually the time when the alarm clock went off and awoke me from my horrible nightmare. But there was no alarm going off. This was real.

There she was. The reason I had spazzed and left. My own sister was skipping school. It must run in the family. I stayed where I was. Not thinking to move.

There was Hannah Kristen Jones. My sister. The supposed saint of the family, standing in the mall with her friends, Tara, Becky, and Megan. Hannah looked in my direction, just my luck, her eyes grew wide, "Fredrick David Jones!"

Becky looked over at me, "Wow he really was skipping."

The four 17 year olds walked over to me. Hannah leading them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Good point. But I'm not going to compromise with my little brother. And who would dear old Daddy believe. You, the one always in trouble, or me?"

"You…"

"Exactly. So, you're not going to tell Dad that I was here. And maybe I won't tell him that you were here."

"You wouldn't."

"It's going to take a whole lot of bribery."

I hated having to compromise with Hannah. It was usually very painful for me, emotionally. "What do I have to do…"

"I'm not sure yet." Hannah smirked. "But when I find out, you'll know. But for now…" She grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind her.

"May I ask what are you doing?"

Megan answered for her, "She's making sure you don't run off and tell your dad that she's not in school. Not that you would anyway…"

I had to give Hannah props for that. She was thinking. Something I couldn't usually say for her.

I stayed silent for a while. Something I couldn't usually say for me.

Hannah's grip loosened a bit, but not enough for me to leave. "You guys I cannot believe you talked me into doing this." They were walking towards my nightmare. A row of super-immensely girly stores.

"GOD NO!" I tried getting out of Hannah's grip. Not even Katie and Summer went into those stores. Marta only did like… once a year. I was not going to spend my afternoon "off" in one of… those stores.

"Freddy! Shut up!"

"Hannah!"

"Shut up!"

Hannah let me go when she got to the entrance of the store. As soon as they were far enough in that they couldn't see me, I walked away. I went into the music store. I looked at the clock in the store. It was 3:30. School was letting out right now.

Finally. I could breath again. It had been a while since I abandoned them. The music in here was awesome. Jimi Hendrix, Green day, AC/DC, everything was amazing.

"Where could he have gone?" It was my sister.

"Where does he always go at the mall?" Tara asked.

"Music…" I looked to the door of the store. And I had been found, almost.

I rushed over to the one section where they would never look for me. Rap. The CD towers were high enough that they could hide me. The people there had no idea that their crappy music was hiding a 14 year old from a mob of 17 year old girls.

I heard Becky and Hannah. "You didn't check this section!" Becky was exclaiming. I saw that she was pointing to the rap section.

I held my breath.

"We're talking about my brother."

"But you never know."

"My brother hates rap. He'd never enter the section."

"Hannah. As much as I hate to say this, your brother is smart. He would hide there. He thinks you won't look there. Watch."

Crap. There were Becky and Hannah. And there was me. I stood there, defeated.

"Wow. Becky, nice one." Hannah grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me to her car.

Yes, it was embarrassing.

I was sitting in the back of my sister's car. Surrounded by 17 year old girls. Normally, I'd be stoked. But because they were my sister's friends. It wasn't good.

Hannah dropped off her friends and I jumped up into the passenger seat. Hannah simply glared at me, "I am so telling Dad."

"And how're you going to explain where you found me?"

"You are stupid."

"Well, if I'm so stupid then I'd never figure it out myself, so tell."

"I tell him that I saw you walking towards the house. And that I hadn't seen you at school all day and usually I see you in the hall at least twice everyday."

"I hate you and your schedule memorizing-ness."

We pulled into our driveway and I was being dragged into the house.

Good news: Dad wasn't home. But Mom was. At the moment I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As soon as we got inside my mom ran over to me, "Fredrick are you okay? I was so worried when I heard you weren't in school!"

"But Mom, you had no-"

"You heard right Mom."

My mom's face went pale and she looked at me, "You skipped?" Her voice was barely audible.

"No…"

Hannah smirked, "Yeah he did Mom. I saw him walking home after school when I was on my way home."

"Fredrick David Jones. Go to your room. Now."

I glared at Hannah. I'd get her for this. She didn't even know what to expect.

I got upstairs and the first person I called was Zack, "Hello?"

"Zack?"

"Oh, you're not going to bite my head off this time."

"Come on. Hannah had just come in and-"

"She skipped too?"

"Yeah."

"So that's where you get it from."

"Shut up!"

"I'm kidding man!"

"It's not a time to laugh. She promised she wouldn't tell Mom and Dad. And she told Mom. Which means Dad is going spaz out on me the moment he gets here."

"Freddy. Chill."

"You chill when you know you're about to get your ass kicked!"

"Just relax."

"You're not helping… Bye." I hung up, I laid back on my bed, I needed to find a way to not get my ass kicked today.

((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA)  
((Freddy is pretty OOC here. But I love him. He'll go back to the IC Freddy next chapter. I just had to make him pathetic for my friend Abby.))

singingblondie: I'm updating for you!

Krystal: I'm working on the CBTD one. It's going to be taking place at the Zone. Just a little "spoiler" for you.

Vintage is IN x0x: Glad you like it!

Summer Jones: I hate reading cliffhangers. But I love writing them.

Nanners-77: Thankies!

Olivetree1: Thanks for the compliments! And right after you say I was IC I go OOC.

Kevinluver01: I can see you're a fan?

Beachbabe12: Zack and Summer is a favorite of mine. And I don't really want to make a new character for Zack, because this is a "Freddy Fic"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast

A/N: FK ZS

**Chapter 6**

"FREDRICK DAVID JONES!" There's the door slam, and there's the call of the beast. The horrible beast of which I have the misfortune of calling my father. Damn. This sucks.

"What?" I tried to sound as confident as I could. If I tried to sound as confident as I felt, I'd most likely be curled up on the floor in the fetal position, and no, I'm not kidding.

"DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Couldn't he just talk in a normal voice? It's not like I'm going to deny his request.

"Yes Sir!" I retorted, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, "Yes?"

"Where were you today during the day?" Finally. He stopped yelling.

I said nothing.

"I know Dad!" Hannah replied, sitting on the kitchen counter.

He looked over at her, "Well, start talking."

She began talking, "I know that he wasn't at school!"

"Obviously." My father replied. "But how did you know this?"

"I was driving towards the house, more nervous than I've ever been in my life. I hadn't seen Freddy all day, and I was worried about him. And then I turned onto Prentice Square, and I saw him! Walking home, as if nothing had happened! I put him in the car and drove here as fast as I could."

Lies. All lies.

"Fredrick. Is this true?" My dad began to turn beet red.

It's not like I had a choice of denying it. Daddy-o was going to believe Hannah either way. So, I nodded.

"Upstairs. Now."

Wow. No fists. That's a first. I took this as a safety, he was in a good mood. Well, for now. I walked up the stairs and into my room. My cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! You're okay."

"Who is this?"

"It's Katie!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Freddy. I'm your girlfriend. I know when you're not okay."

"Turns out Hannah is a female, older version of me."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"If you explained it. I'd understand."

"I was at the mall after school, and I was sitting on one of the benches, pondering what to do on my day off, when I saw her walk into the mall."

"Was it before school was out?"

"Yes."

"Is she in trouble? Or even worse, are you in trouble?"

"No and not sure… Probably."

"Oh my gosh, that is not fair!"

I heard footsteps, huge pounding footsteps. "I gotta go!" I quickly hung up and laid on my bed, staring at the wall that was not by my door. Annoyed? Yes. Pissed? Yes. Many other negative feelings? Yes.

Then, the door opened, I was lifted from my bed and thrown against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? No Jones has ever skipped school until you came around!" He said you as if it was the most vulgar word he'd ever heard.

I attempted to scramble back up to my feet before his next attack. I wasn't fast enough.

He slapped me across the face. Ow… That hurt. A lot. More than you'd ever know.

I was taken aback, I stumbled, but caught my balance before I fell. I wanted to run, run to my bed and hide under the covers, like when I was 3. And this all started. I never knew why…

-Flashback-

"You vile little brat!" The scream of Evan Jones rang through the young boy's bedroom.

A young boy with blonde spiked hair and big brown eyes scrambled over to his bed and hid under the blankets, this boy… was Fredrick David Jones. Freddy to most. He whimpered as he hid.

Evan ripped the blankets off the bed and threw the boy to the ground, "You go apologize to your mother! Now!"

Freddy didn't move, he was too scared.

Evan put Freddy over his shoulder and brought him downstairs, setting him in front of his mother.

-End Flashback-

I still don't even know what I did wrong that day… But it was when his vicious spree of hatred began.

He threw me beside my bed and stormed out of the room. A tear ran down my pale cheek. Yes, I was crying.

I pulled myself up and rolled onto my bed, I pulled the covers over my head and let myself cry. Who cares if people thought that guys who cried were weak? The people who thought that weren't thrown against the wall by a man 50 times their own size.

And they'd never know the pain.

I turned on my CD player, Simple Plan.

"How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes.  
Got nowhere to run.  
But life goes on as I'm fading away.  
I'm sick of this life.  
I just wanna scream.  
How could this happen to me?"

Wasn't it just coincidence?

((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA!))

singingblondie: Saweettt -feels loved- AND Yes. Hannah is like that evil sister who kind of acts nice but then BAM she goes evil.

Krystal: Right after I post this chapter, I'm writing the CBTD one. : D

Nanners-77: Ahh. I'm a dialoguer out of habit! I agree with you, I do need to focus on details.

Olivetree1: You're right… I had drafted it differently. XD

Beachbabe12: Thanks. Glad you enjoy it.

Caty: Thank youuu

Scarlet emerald: Hehe. F/S is hated by moi and I'm glad I'm not the only one. And I most likely will keep it going, later in the story he's gonna need someone to cry to.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the School of Rock Cast

A/N: FK ZS

Chapter 7

I walked to school that morning. Why? Because I didn't feel like riding with the world's biggest bitch. And, I needed time to be by myself. To think. How I wish I had never been born, how I wish I could have different parents…

Isn't this kind of thing like… illegal? Don't kids get sent to foster homes because of this crap? My side was bruised, and I had a mark on the side of my face. Great, it was starting to become obvious.

When I arrived at the school I saw Zack and Katie standing in front of the school, talking. I walked up to them, "Hey."

"What happened to you?"

"Him."

"Oh my gosh." Katie hugged me.

"Ow! Watch the side."

Katie looked at me, "Huh?"

I lifted my shirt, to show them the huge bruise on my side.

"Freddy!" I put my shirt down. "You have to report him!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"If I report him, I'll have to leave."

"Yes! And you get nicer parents."

"You don't get it do you Katie?"

"What don't I get?"

"I'll leave. I won't go here anymore. I'll be away from you."

Then it hit her, "Wow…"

I nodded, "Yeah…" I then saw Hannah's car pull up. She got out and walked up to me, she pushed me to the side, making sure I landed on my bruised side.

"She's taking after him." I muttered as I pulled myself off the ground, she walked in the house.

Zack glared at my sister, "That is not right."

"No crap." We began to walk into the school, we had core first.

Eric walked up to me, why was it he always bothered me first thing in the morning, "Oh, look who decided to make an appearance today."

"Shut the fuck up."

"What're you going to do about it Scarface?"

Keep back the anger. Keep it back. Okay, this was not working. Suspension would be worth it. I formed a fist with my left hand, drew back and punched him in the stomach. Bottling my emotions wasn't working.

Everyone around was taken aback, I didn't get in any fights for a whole day, and now I came back from skipping with a scar on my face and starting shit. They had no idea what was going on.

I punched him again. I kept going, nothing was going to stop me.

I felt a hand pull me back. "Let go of me!"

"Freddy! Chill out!" It was Zack. "You can't get suspended."

"That jerk's going to pay."

Zack dragged me to Ms. Winston's room. Katie, Marta, Gordon, and Summer followed. Marta, Gordon, and Summer were in shock. They had no idea what was going on, why would they? I had only told 2 people. Those 2 were Zack and Katie.

I sat in my desk, staring at the clock, school had already started and I wanted to go home. Maybe I could skip again… No. No teachers would give me any passes anymore… Not after yesterday.

Ms. Winston walked in the room, actually smiling. "Mr. Jones."

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Sands wants to talk to you."

"Yee fricking ha." I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked down at the front doors, security guard was there. I shrugged, I might as well go take my punishment. I walked to Mr. Sands' office. I sat in the blue chair that basically had my imprint in it.

The secretary looked at me, "You haven't been here in so long." She said, "The chair was starting to lose your form." She looked at my face, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" I said, sighing.

Mr. Sands came out, "Mr. Jones. Come on in."

I walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm assuming you know why you're here?"

"Y- No." I told him the truth, "I have absolutely no idea why I'm here."

"Well, I'll just have to tell you then. First of all, because of the stunt you pulled yesterday. And second of all, your fight in the hallway this morning. And don't start that 'I don't start them I get dragged in.' thing with me. I'm not going to fall for it. Our cameras saw you pounce on Mr. Burns."

Enough chit chat what's my punishment? Suspension? Detention?

"A punishment fit for the crime, 5 day ISS."

That was a new one. Seriously.

"I'll see you to the Air Room."

"I'm starting right now?"

"Yes."

He walked me to the air room. A room with bright white walls, a few kids I knew, a few I didn't, and a teacher. I was still in school, but this… this was… wow.

The teacher was Mr. Robins. He was my math teacher. I noticed that everyone was talking. So I went over to Frankie, "What'd you do?" I asked.

"Winston got pissed at me and sent me. You?"

"Long story."

"Anything to do with you skipping yesterday?"

"How the hell does everyone know?"

"On the announcement system Sands said 'If anyone sees Fredrick Jones call the main office immediately. Any adults who can at the moment, search the halls.'"

"Didn't know I was that important."

"Sands enjoys the torment of students by sticking them in this dump he calls a school."

"Ha. He enjoys my torment more than anyone's."

"Can't say you're wrong."

Here I was, talking to Frankie, he had been my best friend up until 5th grade. Then the band happened, and Zack and I became best friends, leaving Frankie in the dust. Ever since then Frankie had been getting in a lot of trouble. It just felt weird hanging out with him.

I looked at him, "You know Sands has cameras in the school?"

"Damn, are you serious?"

"Like I'd lie about that?"

"True… But how'd you find out?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"When he sent me here for the day. And the next 5 school days after this."

"Damn…"

"Yup…"

"You know, you're lucky he hasn't given you Saturday detention yet."

"I know! He started with detentions, then suspensions, now this. That'll probably be next."

"Yeah. Probably."

The bell rang for lunch. Zack came in.

I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell…"

Zack walked over to us. "Hey…"

"I say it again, what the hell…"

"Food fight…"

"You started?"

"Yeah…"

"So now you're stuck in ISS during lunch?" Frankie asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Shut up Mooneyham." Frankie retorted, a bit annoyed that Zack had come in during our rather interesting conversation.

"Chill out Frankie!" I said, not wanting a fight to break out between my best friend, and my former best friend. Someone would find a way to drag my name into it, and I'd get in more trouble.

Frankie glared at Zack and sat back down. "Hey, what happened to your face?" He asked, just now noticing.

I looked at him, "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I think I'd know what happened to my own face."

"Whatever man. Just asking."

Mr. Robins looked at us, "Frankie. Your time is up, you can go back to class."

And with that, Frankie was gone. Zack left too, seeing as lunch was now over.

I was once again alone. Maybe someone I knew would come in, but for now…

I laid my head on the desk and went to sleep. There was nothing else to do.

**---Dream---**

"ISS? How the hell could you get ISS? You're always messing up Fredrick David Jones! You are a disgrace to this family." His voice rang through the bedroom.

"You made me this way!" Freddy screamed from the bed.

"I did no such thing!" He picked Freddy up and threw him to the ground, smacked him repeatedly. He then pulled him up, "You are going to be in so much trouble when I'm through with-"

**---End Dream---**

I woke up suddenly. "That was awkward." I looked up at the clock. It was 2:30. School was getting out. I walked out of the room and ran to Katie and Zack, "I survived!"

"Yay!" Katie hugged me.

I didn't mention the dream. That would be just too awkward.

Summer came over to us, "Hey! It's Friday. This means 48 hours of parties and shopping and-"

I tuned her out. My weekend would be 48 hours of pain, suffering, and crying. Yeah, sounds about right…

I walked home again. Dad's car was in the driveway, as was Mom's. As was Hannah's. Whoa… Hannah didn't leave school until 3:30. How was she home now?

I walked into the house. Dad's voice was the first one heard. "Hannah! How could you? I always thought you were the good one-" He was going to go on. But he saw me. "Fredrick! Upstairs."

He wasn't a man to mess with, so I obeyed, going upstairs and to my room. Beginning on my homework. And seeing as my father is a rather loud person, I could still hear him.

"We thought you were setting an example for your brother! And I guess we were right!" There was a pause, in which I'm guessing Hannah said something, I couldn't hear her. Then the tornado of rage started again, "Don't even deny Hannah Jones! You get home an hour before school even lets out! And then expect us to believe that you had an early dismissal! I'm going to guess that you are setting an example for your brother. You're the one influencing him to skip. Get upstairs! Now!"

And that was when Hannah got caught.

((Yes. I realize that his flashback's and dreams are in third person. I don't know why I did that. I just felt like it.))  
((A/N: Review please. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. So HA!))

PINKJOLLYRANCHER: Sorry… The length is based on the amount of inspiration.

Catherine (From Chapter 1): Hehe. Locker dentation fun. I'm gonna have to try it sometimes to know how Freddy felt.

Beachbabe12: I believe you're experiencing my quickest review… EVER

Scarlet emerald: Hehe. It's getting good!

Krystal: Here's the update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah, and Freddy's parental units.**

**Author's Note: After a break, I'm back!**

**Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story**

_Chapter 8_

I laid on my bed, smiling. Obviously Dad was making his rounds and he would be here next, but I couldn't stop smiling. Hannah had gotten caught. And I didn't get attacked as soon as I walked in the door.

Hannah walked into my room and I held back a laugh. There was a bright red handprint on the side of her face and a tear running down her cheek.

"Welcome to my world." I said, showing her no sympathy. "It's a wonderful thing called karma. What goes around comes around, but of course you should know that, seeing as you listen to that ridiculous music."

"Freddy! Shut up! I thought you'd care…"

I smirked, "You broke your promise yesterday." I said, shrugging and staring at my ceiling, "You're dead to me."

She walked over to my bed and sat down, "Freddy, I was wrong."

"And…?"

"I should've told Mom and Dad the truth yesterday, or have told them that you were in school… But I don't know… I guess…" Her voice faltered.

"You enjoy my torment?" I suggested. "I was in a room with bright white walls yesterday. And I'm stuck there until Thursday." I exclaimed, "Dad's going to beat the shit out of me for that. You only get smacked across the face and you burst into tears! Maybe we should switch places, take my place. Get thrown to the floor every night. Get beat up every night." It was all coming out, "My side is all black and blue, I was called 'Scarface' about 60 million times today. AND! It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Let's see, if you hadn't told Dad that I was skipping and made up your load of bull about you driving home casually and seeing me walking home and you had kept your promise I wouldn't have gotten beat up as bad last night! But no! Miss Perfect Hannah enjoys seeing her 14-year-old brother get tormented! She doesn't care if it hurts someone else in the process!" I stormed out of my room and walked towards the front door.

"Fredrick." It was my father's voice.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need to talk to you."

"It's going to have to wait." I stormed out the front door and jumped on my skateboard. I headed to Katie's house.

20 minutes later I arrived at Katie's front door, I knocked.

Katie opened the door, "Summer you're…" She looked at me, "Freddy?"

"No it's the ghost of Christmas past." I said, smiling.

"I didn't know you were coming…"

"Neither did I…"

"Come in Freddy… You don't look so good." She wrapped her fingers in mine and led me up to her room.

We sat on her bed and she smiled at me, "Freddy… I miss you."

"But we see each other everyday…" I said, confused.

"No, not like that. I mean… I miss the old you. The way you were before I found out about your dad."

"I haven't changed…"

"It just seems different." She said, resting her hand on my knee, "This is really too much for me to handle right now."

"Are you…" My voice faded out. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore…"

"Because my dad's an ass?"

"No… Well, kind of."

"Straight answer please."

"It's just… Before I found out, I thought you were just fighting with the wall… Or the bruises from the fights during the day were showing up later…" She said, looking me in the eye, "But now that I know the truth… I just want to play the sympathetic motherly role. And I don't think that's what you need."

"I just need Katherine Jane Brown." I said, looking at her.

She smiled, "And I need Fredrick David Jones, the old edition."

"Katie, I love you. And I always will-"

"So will I… But maybe we need a break…"

"Maybe…" I said, "We'll stay friends?"

"How would School of Rock survive if we didn't?" She kissed me and then looked at the floor.

I looked at her, "Maybe I should get going…"

"Yeah… Summer will be here any minute…"

"I'll call you later?"

"Okay." I walked out, leaving her house and walking through the woods behind her neighborhood. As I got towards the center I saw a rope ladder. I climbed up and next thing I knew, I was in a treehouse from when we were all in third grade. I poked my head in and looked around.

It hadn't changed a bit. I walked in and sat in one of the beanbags. I fell asleep.

--Dream/Flashback—

Freddy, Katie, and Frankie were sitting in the treehouse laughing and giggling. "Did you see Summer today!" A young Freddy exclaimed.

A young Frankie laughed, "Yes! She thought she was so cool because she attempted to wear make-up."

"She could never be cool, not as cool as us anyway." Katie said, flipping her hair and laughing with the boys.

"Ugh! How do Marta, Eleni, and Michelle stand her?" Frankie asked, "I mean… She's so annoying and so… ugly!"

An 8-year-old Alicia climbed up into the treehouse, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ali!" Freddy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in. "Glad you could finally come and see the treehouse!"

"I'd been putting it off for so long!" Alicia exclaimed, "I didn't think it would be this cool." She collapsed on a pink beanbag.

"Katie's dad made it how could it not be cool!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Yeah he's cooler than my dad!" Freddy exclaimed, then he thought, '_Then again… So is everyone else in the world…_'

Katie smiled, "Yeah… My dad is the best."

Alicia laughed, "You guys, no matter what happens, we have to stay best friends forever."

Katie, Freddy, and Frankie nodded, "Deal!"

--End Dream/Flashback—

I awoke with a start, it was pitch black out, and I was in the middle of the forest. And as I tried to get down and the ladder unraveled and fell.

Oh crap. I was stuck up here. Well, if I stayed up here until…

Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay up here. I dialed the first number that came to mind, Zack's. But then I hung up. He couldn't come. He didn't even know where the treehouse was. I had only 3 choices. Katie, Alicia, or Frankie. I dialed Alicia's number.

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Alicia… It's Freddy."

"Why are you calling me at 9:30?"

"Sort of long story."

"Start talking."

"I was at Katie's… And she broke up with me… And then I walked through the woods and found the treehouse, and then I climbed up and fell asleep in one of the beanbags, and as I tried to get down when I woke up, the ladder kind of unraveled. And now I'm stuck."

I heard her laughing, "Hey Tomika! Freddy got himself stuck in a tree." Then she came back to the phone, "We'll be there in a minute." She hung up laughing. I clicked end on my cell phone and it rang again. I looked at the caller ID, it was him.

Dad.

I didn't even know he knew my cell phone number. I did what any kid in my situation would do, I hit the send key, and then the end key. I had just hung up on my own father.

About 10 minutes later I heard Alicia and Tomika. I saw a metal ladder approach the door of the treehouse. "Come on Tree Boy. You're safe now." Alicia snickered.

I climbed down. "Shut up." I looked at the two of them. "Thanks… I didn't expect it to break."

"I didn't expect you to go to the treehouse. None of us have been up there since 4th grade, when you and Frankie still hung out a lot."

"School of Rock changed a lot of things…" I said, shrugging. I looked at my phone, it was 10:04. I had to get home, "Sorry, but I really gotta go."

"Bye Freddy!" The two girls headed back towards Alicia's house. I ran towards the road, and ran along the sidewalk til I arrived at my own house, I climbed up the gutterpipe and rolled into my bedroom window, quickly running to my bed, I threw off my sneakers and crawled under the covers, before he noticed I came back.

* * *

chick116: Sorry for the lack of update. But this drama-filled one should please you right?

lilylaylee: I realize that, but I felt it related to his situation.

me: Yes, I'm a woman. And that was the first song that came to my mind.

singingblondie: Yes, poor Freddy. (

Krystal: Hehe. I thought she deserved it.

scarlet emerald: I'm glad you like it.

beachbabe112: Hehe. Everyone loves that I busted Hannah.

((Reviews are appreciated!))


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own Hannah, and Freddy's parental units. I also own Freddy's evil teachers.  
**Author's Note: **After a break, I'm back!

**Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story  
**_Chapter 9_

Walking back to my house wasn't exactly a wonderful thing. With every step I took, a burst of pain went through my body, because I was dreading what was coming as I walked through the door.

Finally I arrived; the door lingered in front of me, as if it were taunting me. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I poked my head in the door, looking around the kitchen to see if anyone was in there. It was empty, so I ran as fast as I could, without being loud, to my room, sliding onto my bed.

"Dad! He's home!"

How did I not know that was coming? I slid under my blankets and closed my eyes, hoping that today had just been a horrible nightmare.

"Fredrick David Jones!" My father stormed into my room.

I said nothing, I kept my body under the blankets and my eyes sealed shut. Here came either one of two things, the crap getting beat out of me, or a rather long rant.

I felt his eyes burning into my skin. It was the normal feeling you get when someone stares at you, multiplied by about a million. It was like he was waiting for me to reveal that I wasn't really asleep.

My act had failed. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the floor, "You will NEVER walk out when I am speaking to you." He roared, smacking me across the face.

I stood up and shoved him back. My eyes grew wide. "Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath.

He took two steps closer to me, "What was that?"

I swallowed air, "I..."

The anger in his voice began to flare, and it looked like a vein was about to pop in his forehead, "You what?"

I collapsed to the floor, the entire thing being too much for me. He kicked me in the stomach and pulled me up, putting me against the wall and smacking me a few more times.

I felt a warm tear run down the side of my face, I put my index finger up to it to wipe it off, when I brought my finger down, I did not see tears on my finger, I saw blood. I don't remember ever bleeding when he beat me before.

I did nothing, I just stood there, and he continued to hit me. Within the next ten minutes, I was on the floor. I lay there, bruised and bleeding. He turned and left the room, leaving me.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:27. I pulled myself up and walked over to my dresser, cringing with every step. I looked in my mirror, and saw my father's latest works. The old handprint had faded, but a new one took it's place. I now had a handprint on both sides of my face, above my right eye, was a deep cut, where there was blood dripping down. If this was just my face, I was afraid to see the rest of my body.

I stepped backwards, slowly taking off my shirt, along both sides of my body were huge bruises. My chest was covered in bruises as was my stomach. "Wow... I never realized how bad it was..."

Hannah walked in, "You deserved that."

I turned around, revealing my face, "Did I really?" I looked at her, "I deserve to be bruised and bleeding?" I walked three steps forward.

She looked at me, "You walked out, and you were rude to me when I came to you for help."

Glaring at her, my anger was becoming visible, "You did NOT come to me for help, you came to me for sympathy! And I'm not going to give sympathy to someone who gets me abused half the time!"

"Do you realize you're bleeding?" She asked me, running her finger across the cut above my eye.

"No." I replied sarcastically, smacking her hand away from my face, "Of course I do!" I retorted, "I just observed myself to see how bad it really is! And now I've realized!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "You think you have it so rough!"

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding me right?" I glared at her, I felt something coming on, "I'm covered in bruises! I'm bleeding. And I haven't shed a tear. You got smacked once, maybe twice, and you come in here in tears!" I exclaimed, continuing to glare at her, I snapped at her, my voice filling with venom, "This happens to me just about every single day! It only happened to you because you set yourself up for it!" I screamed.

She looked at me, blinked, and walked away.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" I shouted, watching her leave. I think looked down at my bedroom floor. I walked over to where I had been laying only minutes ago, there were blood stains on the floor. While biting my lip, I walked over to my phone, I dialed Zack's number.

"Hello?" It was Zack's mother.

I bit my lip figuring out what to say, "Mrs. Mooneyham, this is Freddy, I'm sorry to be calling so late but I was wondering if I could talk to Zack." I ran my finger across my cut again.

Zack's mom noticed the panic and worry in my voice, "Of course, let me go get him." She set the receiver down and in a few minutes Zack was on the phone.

"Freddy?" My best friend's voice sounded extremely reassuring right now.

"Yup, it's me." I replied, wiping my finger off.

"What's up?" Zack asked, concern flooding his voice, "You don't sound like yourself."

I sighed, "I don't feel like myself either."

I heard murmuring on the other end, "You're coming over." He said, not asking if I wanted to, just stating, "My mom and I are going to your house right now to pick you up."

A smile crossed my face for the first time that night, "That's just what I need." I replied, "See you in a few."

"Bye Freddy."

"Bye Zack." We both hung up and I threw on a black AC DC t-shirt. I also wiped off the cut above my eye and headed downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" My father asked, looking at me.

"Away." I replied, grabbing my black bag and throwing it over my shoulder, "I need some time away from you. Because I don't know what you're going to do next." I turned away from him, and walked out onto the porch, where Zack's mom's blue mini-van sat, waiting for me to get in.

I walked up to the side door and opened it, sliding into one of the seats and shutting the door behind me.

Zack looked at me and his jaw dropped, "Holy sh- crap."

"It hurts worse than it looks." I said, looking at my best friend.

Zack's mom began driving, heading back to the Mooneyham house. When we pulled up to the house, the three of us got out of the car. Zack and I ran ahead of his mom, "Was it...?"

"Yeah, him." I replied, nodding.

My best friend's eyes grew wide, "Why though?"

Shrugging my shoulders I told him the truth, "Hannah got caught, and came to me, I snapped and left the house. I went to Katie's, and she dumped me, so I went into the treehouse to relax, and then the ladder unraveled, so I had to call Alicia to help me down, and when I got home he decided that I had been absolutely horrible."

The two of us walked into the house, "Your family is really messed up."

"Oh yes, the overly-angered father, the mother who is clueless, and the sister who helps both of them make the innocent brother's life a living heck." I replied as we went into Zack's room.

Zack looked at me, "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, that's all I really needed to hear."

* * *

**No better love than two best friends... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked my arse off to make it VERY dramatic.**

**Five Reviews Means Update**

**Lived and Live BB4L:** Glad you think it's deep and I'm glad you like it.

**scarlet emerald:** Yes, poor poor Freddy. Even more poor Freddy in this chapter.

**beachbabe12:** I am sooo glad you like my story. And I try my hardest to make Freddy as realistic/canon as possible.

**xXPunk AngelXx: **Glad you think my story is awesome.

**Zeppelin Girl:** Drama, of course!

**guest:** It gets more detailed as it goes on...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own Hannah, and Freddy's parental units. I also own Freddy's evil teachers.

**Author's Note: **Mini-cliffhanger, not really, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter. The song is "When It All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas.

**Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story**

_Chapter 10_

I had slept at Zack's for the past week, throughout my entire ISS, and it was probably the best week of my life, minus the excruciating pain, both physically and emotionally. The two of us were now sitting in class, I had a band-aid over my eye, for it still bled once in a while, and holding my head in my hands to cover the marks, although they were somewhat faded. "I feel like shit." I muttered, looking at my best friend.

"One would think so." He retorted, looking at me.

Mr. Zanine walked over to me, "Freddy, there's someone in the office to see you."

I looked at my science teacher, then at Zack, who shrugged, "Okay…" I stood up and walked towards the office, and when I walked in I saw him.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)_

The moment I saw him I felt like I was dying. The sight of him put me in pain.

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

"Freddy, your mother and I, she left." He said, sounding somewhat sincere.

It was only the two of us in the room, "What did you do to her?" I exclaimed, "The same thing you did to me?"

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

Now I don't have my mother anymore, and I don't have Katie. The only person I can talk to is Zack.

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again_

The best thing to do right now would be to tell someone. I need to tell someone who can help me out of this.

"What makes you assume I did something!" My dad exclaimed, glaring at me, clenching his fist.

I slowly pulled off the band-aid, "The fact that I'm bruised and broken!" I shouted back, "The fact that every night when I'd come home, I cower under my blankets in fear!" My emotions were coming out, every feeling of hatred I'd had over my lifetime. "You yell at me because I get in trouble, you beat me because I get in trouble! Most of the time the trouble's not even my fault! And with Hannah, she's been skipping for a while, and when you caught her, you merely smacked her. But when it's me, I get thrown to the floor, torn up, bruised. You're a horrible father! And I hope I never see you again!" I turned around, storming out of the room.

Mr. Sands was then standing in the doorway of the office, he had heard it all. "Mr. Jones, I think you need to leave now."

"Which one?" I asked, "I know you've had it in for me all year too."

"Freddy, please take a seat, I want to speak to you." He said, pointing to my chair, he then turned to my father, "Mr. Jones, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

My dad stormed out, glaring at me.

I looked up at the principal, "Let me just take the words out of your mouth," I said, glaring at the man who had tormented me in my school hours, "'I'm so sorry Freddy, I had no idea what was happening, maybe if I had known I could have done something about it.' And any other bullshit you want to add, I don't want your sympathy. I just want to go back to class."

"Would you like to report him to child services?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, "But I don't want to be taken away from all my friends."

Mr. Sands put his hand on my shoulder, "Freddy, you realize that what your father is doing can kill you right?"

I had never thought of it that way, "Well, yeah, but…"

"But nothing, as a principal it is my job to keep my students safe. And I'll talk to the social workers, and I'll try to get you in a house where you can still go here. But I can't promise anything." He said, being the most principal-like figure that he had been in a long while.

"It's better than nothing." I said, staring down at my feet.

He got on the phone with Child Protection Services.

_1 Week Later_

I stayed with Zack for another week while I waited for Mr. Sands to contact me again. My freshman year had just ended, and Zack and I were getting ready to have our End-Of-School party, when the phone rang, I answered it, "Mooneyham Residence plus Freddy Jones."

Zack laughed, he loved my way of answering the phone.

"Freddy? This is Mr. Sands."

My eyes grew wide, "Yes?"

"I have someone here who would like to talk to you."

"Okay…" Zack and I took the phone up to his/our room and put the stranger on speakerphone.

"Freddy, this is Karl Thompson. I'm a social worker for Child Protective."

"One would assume." I said, my sarcastic attitude slowly coming back.

Karl began to talk, "We found a family that will take you in, you will still be going to your same school, but you'll live a distance away from what you're used to."

I swallowed air, "Okay… Can I have details about the family?"

"The family's last name is Parker. There are three people in the family, Adam Parker, he will be your foster father. You will also have two foster sisters, Riley who is your age, and Kacey, who is 12." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I looked at Zack, it was a tear of happiness. "Mr. Parker will come by your current residence to take you to your father's house to gather your stuff."

I swallowed more air, "That'll be great." I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Thompson."

"Please, call me Karl." We both hung up.

Zack and I looked at each other, "No more walking to each other's houses…" He said, looking at me.

"I turn 15 in a week." I said, "One week and a year until I can drive."

"And eight months until I can." He said, we looked at each other again. "And you are not ditching School of Rock. No matter what."

"What kind of idiot do you think I am!" I asked, laughing.

**That may seem like an ending, but it's not. DUN DUN DUN. There'll be a few chapters of Freddy with his foster family, and there's going to be a sequel. And don't ask me why Freddy couldn't live with Zack, that would just be too easy.**

**brody0113:** Glad you like it. And pain is being cut out, at least, physically…

**MuM YoU'lL bE mY gUaRdIaN aNgEl In ThE sKy WaTcHiNg OvEr Me YoUr PoOnChKa: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**scarlet emerald: **It's not that I love torturing my characters, it's that I'm sick of so many stories that have picture-perfect lives for their characters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Now I own a bit more than before. All the stuff I owned before, PLUS Freddy's foster family. I do not own the original SoR cast.

**Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story**

_Chapter 11_

Zach and I sat on Zach's porch, waiting for my foster father to pull up. I'll admit, I was a little scared. I had attempted to put off what he was going to be like until this very day.

Suddenly, a white Ford Taurus pulled up in front of Zach's house. I heard a female voice, "Dad! Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like mansion-country." After hearing this I looked back at Zach's house, it wasn't as big as my house, but it was bigger than most suburban houses.

Okay, maybe we do live in mansion country. But we've all gone to prep school for the majority of our lives.

I had my hand resting on my duffel bags, Zach's father and I had gone back to my house to grab another bag of stuff while El Jackass wasn't there. Zach looked at me as the driver's side door opened, a man of about 6'3" stepped out, his black hair was extremely short, and he wore a pair of khaki pants and a black t-shirt that read "Fold or In?"

I assumed this was Adam. He looked at Zach and me, "Which of you is Fredrick Jones?"

I cringed at the sound of my full name, "That's me, but please call me Freddy. Only my supposed parents call me Fredrick."

A girl who looked about my age popped out of the passenger side, she looked about 5'6", two inches shorter than me, and she had black hair as well, it went to her mid back, and was up in a ponytail. She had icy blue eyes, and her outfit reminded me a little of Katie. She wore a ripped denim skirt, and a black tight t-shirt. I hoped this was Riley and not Kacey. "Dad? Are we at the right place? Is a spoiled rich kid moving in with us?"

"Rich? Yes. Spoiled? Not so much." I muttered, more to Zach, rubbing the side of my face, where the faint remains of my sperm donor's handprint remained.

Adam grabbed my bags and looked at Zach, "I'll throw these in the trunk while you say good-bye, but don't worry. You can visit any time you want."

"And make it fast!" The girl exclaimed, "I'd like to get home before midnight."

Adam walked back towards the car as I turned to Zach, "What a bitch." He said, smirking at me.

"Come on Zach, she's probably just PMSing." I smirked back, "Well, I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Right. No good-byes." Zach replied, "Because that's what you say when you'll never see a person again. And we're seeing each other as soon as we possibly can."

I sighed, "I'll call you later." I said, standing up from the porch and walking towards the Taurus. I got in the backseat and the girl turned around.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, looking at me, "I thought you'd take forever saying good-bye to your boyfriend or whoever."

I raised an eyebrow as Adam glared at her, "Riley..."

"What!" She looked at her father.

My eyebrow remained raised, "He's my best friend." I said, knowing we were headed to the home of the man who assisted in my birth. I wanted to get in, get out.

Eventually we pulled up, Riley, who I realized was very outspoken, "DAMN! And I thought we were in mansion country before."

We pulled into the driveway, and I saw Hannah sitting in the porch swing.

"Is that your mom?" Riley asked.

I looked at her, "Does she look old enough?" I muttered, getting out of the car.

As soon as Hannah saw me she smirked, "I knew you'd come crawling back. After all you did you deserve what's coming."

"Number one, I'm not on my knees." I said, glaring at my sister, "And number two," Adam stepped out of the car, "I'm not back."

Riley decided to step out of the car as well, the three of us walked into the house, Hannah trailing behind us. I looked at Adam and Riley, "I'm not sure if he's home or not, but if he is..." My voice faltered as a tall figure stood in front of me.

El Jackass himself, the assclown in shining armor, Evan Michael Jones. "So, you decided to come back." I could hear his voice clouded with Vodka.

It took me a minute to gain my words, the well-composed person I had been building over the past two weeks was slowly disintegrating, "If you lay a hand on m-m-me, I'll m-m-make s-s-sure you're arrested." I said, stuttering occasionally.

"And if you're not around to make the call?" He asked, a smirk showing on his face.

I walked up to my room, trying not to cry. I was biting my lip as I gathered all my stuff.

Adam stayed downstairs and Riley followed me up, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her, "You're apologizing already? But I just met you." I threw a few pairs of jeans in a big garbage bag that I was using as a suitcase.

"I called you spoiled." She said, looking at me as I threw together more of my stuff.

I threw my pillow in the bag, "And? What's your point, it's an easy assumption of rich kids." I stripped my bed, throwing the blankets in, I wanted everything I could grab, and Adam had said that was okay.

"I know, but I should've learned about you first."

"Look," I turned around and looked at her, "Here's something you should know before you make any more assumptions. Rich kids get abused. A lot. And a majority of it is because their parents have the money to buy alcohol and then they get drunk as hell and throw their kids around because they're pissed about something." I gathered loose CDs off the floor, putting them in my huge CD case.

"I see..." She said, staring down at her feet. "I'm guessing that's your problem?"

"Least of them." I said, gently setting the CD case in my bag, "Yes, El Jackass gets drunk way too much. And yes, he throws me around, not just throws... I mean, look at the red spots on the floor, you think that's paint?" I sighed, a tear running down my cheek, "The Sperm Donor just hates me. And don't try to convince me otherwise. I've heard him say shit about me when he's sober, and sometimes it's worse than or just as bad as when he's drunk." I grabbed the last of my stuff. "I've been living with my best friend for the past two weeks." I muttered, remembering something. I grabbed my yearbook from last year, our last year at Horace Green. "Let's just go before..."

"Before what my dear?" I quickly bit my lip again. "Don't think you're leaving without saying a well-deserved good-bye." He swung to hit me in the face and I dodged it.

Riley ran to get her dad. I threw my bag on the ground and shoved him back, "I'm not your responsibility anymore!" I exclaimed, "You no longer have the right to throw me around and treat me like dirt!"

Just by glancing into my father's eyes I could tell what was coming. He held the back of my shirt, pinning me onto my bed, he pulled a knife out of his pocket, holding it to my neck, "If I can't have you nobody can!"

I managed to pull my arm free long enough to grab the knife and throw it into the hallway, "Dad! You need help!" I cried, "If you can get help for hating me, I can come back! But as long as you're like this..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, he had thrown me to the floor and I heard a crack, and felt a piercing pain in my leg.

Tears ran down my face more than ever before, my cries were louder than they ever had been.

He looked at me, he grabbed me by my wrist and twisted my arm around my back, I couldn't take it anymore, "Just stop!" I screamed, getting the attention of plenty of neighbors.

I heard the neighborhood dogs barking. I heard the front door opening, then I heard a voice I was happy to hear, "Freddy!" Katie Brown was running up my stairs, followed by her father, Riley, and Adam.

Adam and Katie's dad grabbed my father, pulling him away from me. Katie and Riley ran over to me, Katie grabbed my wrist, and I quickly pulled it away, "That hurts!" I exclaimed, "And not emotionally like the pain you gave me."

"Freddy, we have to get you to a hospital." Riley said, looking at my quickly bruising wrist.

Katie's dad held my dad back as Adam led Riley, Katie, and I down to the car, he carried my bag. I was holding my wrist and whimpering in pain.

Katie and I sat in the backseat as Adam sped away towards the nearest hospital. Adam picked me up and ran into the emergency wing. My father had possibly broken my wrist, and my leg. This was a first.

**Just when things were getting better...**

**There are only a few chapters (1 or 2) left of this story, before I move on to the next one.**

**DoYouMissYourLittleGirl:** I'm glad you like it, and this was about as quick as I could update.

**singingblondie:** I'm happy you think it's good!

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton:** I didn't know you read School of Rock fanfictions too! But anywho, I'm glad you like this tres dramatic story.

**scarlet emerald:** Logging in is for squares. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Now I own a bit more than before. All the stuff I owned before, PLUS Freddy's foster family. I do not own the original SoR cast.

**Freddy Jones: Semi-Life Story**

_Chapter 12_

I was living in luxury. My meals were brought to me on a tray, I had a TV in my room, and I had room service at the call of a button.

And did I mention that my leg weighs about 50 pounds? My arm does too.

If you didn't notice, that was all dire sarcasm. Except for the part about my leg and arm weighing 50 pounds each. They're cased in plaster. And it's a little on the uncomfortable side.

Sure, my meals are brought on a tray. But I never said they were edible. The best part that I can think of is my father is no longer part of my life.

Truthfully, I don't even know what happened to him. Last time I saw him, he was the one who had forced me into this anti-luxury, and he was with Katie's dad.

Speaking of which, she's trying to get me to forgive her. And it's not working.

Riley, Adam, and Kacey have been here just about every day possible. Zach and Summer have come a lot too. Along with Katie, but I'm too mad at her to acknowledge her visits, in detail, without a sarcastic remark.

Right now I was lying on the oddly uncomfortable bed, Zach and Riley were sitting beside me. "I knew you were living with me for a reason." Zach said, looking at me, forcing a smile, trying to make a joke.

"Shut up." I said, glaring at him, "I'm probably going to be in a wheelchair until my arm heals, or my leg heals. Whichever heals first."

Riley was speechless, which was a definite first in the day I had known her.

"I mean, I can't use crutches with a broken arm." I said, shrugging.

Zach sighed, looking at me, "And it had to happen over the summer..." He muttered.

I looked at my best friend, "I'll be out of here soon, and I'll be as me as possible."

"You can't play drums with one hand." Zach retorted.

"This is me we're talking about." I said, smiling a little, "I'll figure it out."

Riley and Zach left the room, and Adam walked in. "Freddy?"

I looked up at my foster father, "Yeah?"

"I didn't know it was this bad." He said, sitting down where his daughter had been sitting mere moments ago.

I attempted to smile, "Neither did I."

Adam looked at me, "Don't worry Freddy." He said, trying to make me feel better, "Everything's going to be alright."

That's what he thinks anyway. He doesn't know my dad he always manages to find me. No matter what is stopping him, or in his case, not stopping him.

_Three Days Later_

It suddenly hit me that I didn't live at my house anymore. I realized this when I wheeled myself out of Adam's car and was sitting in front of their house. "Wow..." I whispered under my breath, it was a lot smaller than mine, and the houses were a lot closer together.

Riley looked at me, "Shocked?" She asked, as she looked at my expression.

"Well, let's just say it's not what I'm used to. But it's better than being with him." I said, wheeling up the ramp leading to their porch. As I entered the house, I sighed, it was nice, and very family oriented. Riley walked next to me, "Want to see where your room is?"

"That could help a little." I retorted. We went down the hall to the second room on the right and she opened the door. The room was perfect. All my stuff had been brought in already, and I almost died when I saw a drumset in the corner, "Is that..."

"It was Kacey's." Riley said, looking at me, "But she hasn't used it in ages. Dad decided it might as well get some use. Although he didn't expect..." Her voice faded out, she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that my arm was broken.

"He didn't expect my dad to break my arm?" I asked, knowing that was what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to say it to me. "You don't have to sugarcoat it. I know that my dad's an asshole."

She looked at me, "I'm not sugarcoating it." She said, "I just feel awkward mentioning it."

"So you say. Because you don't want to acknowledge the fact that I'm right." I smirked, we had done a lot of this type of arguing in the hospital, and we liked it. It wasn't like I had that kind of relationship with my own sister.

"You're allowed to dream that I suppose." She said, smirking.

Adam came in the room, "Riley, someone's on the phone. It's either Leigh or Cara, I can't really tell."

Riley took the phone and looked at me, "I'll be back to finish our debate." She said, going off towards her own room.

I rolled over to my bed, pulling myself off the wheelchair and laying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, which had a huge poster of AC/DC on it. My cell phone then began to ring, "Hello?" I said, picking it up before I could see the caller ID.

"Oh my god! Freddy! You're alive!" It was Alicia.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah," I said, sounding oddly confused, "What gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"I don't know." She said, "Katie's just been awfully depressed lately. So I thought something happened to you."

So Alicia didn't know. And I thought the entire band knew, "Well something did happen." I said, "I've only got use of two limbs, and I have a new address."

"Your dad made you move!"

"Nope," I replied, "I live with my foster family now. Because my dad broke my right leg and my left arm."

Alicia was silent. So I replied, "Yes I know, huge shocker aye?" I sighed, "Look, I sort of got to go." I said, looking at my door. "Need to figure some stuff out." I then hung up and brought myself back into the wheelchair.

I exited my room and went towards the living room, just rolling around because I didn't want to stay in one place. That would be proving that my dad had gotten me down, which yes, he had. But I wasn't going to show it. I rolled out onto the porch with a book in my lap. The book was called _The Da Vinci Code_ and looked way too big. I wasn't sure if I'd even be able to finish it. I sighed as I opened the book and began reading.

A few hours later, I was still reading the book. It was a lot better than I thought it would be. And the only thing that stopped me was when I locked eyes on the two girls coming up the sidewalk leading to the porch.

One of the girls was about 5'6", and she had long blonde hair, falling to about her waist. She wore a pair of jean capris, and a white t-shirt that read "South High Ghosts" in purple writing.

The other girl was 5'3". Her hair was brown and fell to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a pair of khaki shorts and a pink polo shirt. As she drew closer, I realized her eyes were an icy shade of blue, and the other girl's were a pale green.

"You must be Freddy." The shorter one said, extending her hand.

I closed _The Da Vinci Code_ and put it in the pouch in the side of my chair. I then took her hand and shook it, "Yeah, that's me." I dropped her hand. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Leigh." The shorter one said, smiling. "And this is Cara."

The taller one (Cara) smiled, "We're Riley's friends."

Cara seemed to be a bit slower than Leigh, "One could assume." I said, "You look a little too old to be hanging out with Kacey."

Cara raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Never mind Cara, just go find Riley." Leigh said, shaking her head. Cara nodded and walked inside. Leigh then looked at me, "So, your dad did this to you?"

"Riley tells everyone everything doesn't she?" I retorted, staring at Leigh.

Leigh smiled, "It's not like we begged it out of her, she just sort of let it slip."

I nodded, "Right."

Riley came into the doorway, "Come on Leigh! Quit flirting with Freddy and get in here!" Both of us turned bright red as Leigh walked into the house.

I stared out at the street in front of me and the cars going by. "So this is my new life." I said to myself as they all flew by.

**This story was so fun to write. And I have a feeling the sequel is going to be good too. Review this last chapter, and I'll mention you all in Chapter 1 of _Freddy Jones: A New Life_.**

**KatieandFreddy:** I really don't know if they'll get back together or not.

**kitty:** Glad you liked it, and I'm sorry it made you cry.

**Sianne:** You'll just have to see what happened to Freddy's Dad. (Because I'm still thinking about it... XD)

**scarlet emerald:** Not half-killed, but he did lose usage of half his limbs... –pets Freddy- Poor Freddy... I'm not okay, really.


End file.
